Mashed Potatoes
by Bridgetx
Summary: Oneshot. Luke once said that he made mashed potatoes for Rory when she was sick with the chicken pox....lets see what happend shall we?


**Well the worst thing happened. My laptop fell off my desk and broke and i had to get a new one. My two other stories were in there so..they are gone. sorry if you liked them. heres a short one. hope you like it. **

**I OWN NOTHING SADLY.

* * *

**

Luke Danes wiped down the counter of his diner. It was around three in the afternoon, so there were only a few towns people in the diner. The afternoon lull as Luke liked to call it. He was just about to head into the kitchen when the diner's phone rang.

"Luke's." he answered in his normal gruff tone.

"Hey Luke, its Lorelai."

"Oh, hey Lorelai.." his tone softening.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" she asked him.

"Depends.."

"Well Rory has the chicken pox and asked me to make her mashed potatoes and well..they didn't turn out so good.."

"There not supposed to be yellow!" Luke heard Rory say in the background.

"Uh-we established that.." said Lorelai to her daughter.. "So, Luke?"

"Yeah.."

"Can you make some mashed potatoes?"

"Lorelai i have a diner full of people..." Luke looked around the diner and saw Kirk at the counter and a bald man sitting in the corner.

"Luke, its three o'clock odds are its only Kirk there.."

"Not only Kirk.." Luke sighed. "Fine.."

"We are eternally grateful." smiled Lorelai.

"Yeah, yeah.."

Luke hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to make the mashed potatoes.

"He's coming over.." said Lorelai as she walked into her daughters room.

"Good, having chicken pox is worse enough, i don't need food poising as well.." said the eleven year old.

'Funny girl. Is there anything else her majesty wants?"

"Well i did always want a pony."

"Nice try.."

Rory started scratching her arm.

"Don't scratch..you'll get a scare."

"But it itches.." said Rory still scratching.

"Hey..do i need to stick oven mitts on those hands?"

"No.." sighed Rory as she rested her arms down.

"Look on the bright side..you only get chicken pox once in your life.."

"I guess-have you ever had the chicken pox?"

"Nope." smiled Lorelai.

"Then why are you near me? They are highly contagious.."

"Please, i was near plenty of people with chicken pox in my lifetime, never caught it once.."

"So your basically saying that your immune to it?"

"Yup."

"Impossible."

"Don't be jealous." smiled Lorelai as she moved to over the small chair in her daughters room. Just as she sat down, the doorbell rang. "Prefect timing." sighed Lorelai as she got up. She saw Luke's outline through the glass door and smiled

"Hey." she smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey-got the supplies." Luke held up a container and a spoon.

"We do have spoons you know."

"I wasn't sure.."

"You don't we i have spoons?"

"How was i supposed to know.."

"I may be unable to cook but i do own spoons..how else would we eat ice-cream?"

"Ah, i should've known."

Lorelai nodded and led Luke to Rory's room.

"Finally." sighed Rory as she sat up. Luke handed the girl her mashed potatoes and started to leave. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Lorelai. "Hey Sook-oh no-no-uh.." Lorelai held up her finger to Luke who was about to leave the house. "I'll be right there...bye." Lorelai hung the phone up. "That was Sookie ..there's a small delivery problem at the inn and i need to get over there..can you watch Rory for me?"

"Uh-i don't know.."

"Please it will only be a half an hour.."

"Lorelai.." sighed Luke.

"Please." she pouted.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Em, you say that a lot lately."

"Only for you." she smiled. She walked into Rory's room andwalked out two minutes later. "Okay, thanks again." Lorelai left.

Luke stood awkwardly in the hall way. He didn't know what to do. He never watched a kid before. Luke decided to check up on Rory, after all thats the right thing to do when your watching a sick child, isn't it? Luke peeked into the girls room and saw her viciously scratching her arms.

"You know you shouldn't scratch them.." said Luke. Rory looked up.

"I know-mom's told me all the horror stories."

"See this." Luke held out his arm and small circle scar was revealed. "Thats from scratching my chicken pox to hard."

"You had chicken pox?"

"When i was around eight or nine." Rory sat up in bed.

"So, they really do leave a scar?"

"Yup."

"Oh." Rory nodded and stopped scratching. "So..how long do they last?"

"About a week."

Rory sighed. "I already missed two days of school.."

"You're the only kid i know who gets upset about missing school." said Luke as he moved to the chair Lorelai was formally sitting at.

"I have tons of makeup homework i have to do..i have to read 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' as well."

"Well you like to read, so thats no problem."

"Yeah, thats true."

Luke watched the eleven year old close her eyes tight and bite her bottom lip. When she opened her eyes he noticed a few tears in them.

"You okay?"

"They just-itch so bad." said Rory a tear dropping from her eyes. Luke sighed.

"I'll be right back." Luke walked into the kitchen and soaked a washcloth with water. He walked back into Rory's room and handed her the cloth.

"What's this for?"

"It stops the itching for awhile..keeping cool. Just rub it against any place that inches."

Rory rubbed the cloth around her arms and neck and smiled. "Hey it really does work.."

"Tell me if you need me to wet it again."

"Thanks."

"You should also buy some calamine lotion."

"I think we have some in the bathroom." noted Rory. Luke went to go check. In the medicine cabinet he saw a bottle of the lotion. He walked back into the room and handed her the bottle.

"Here."

"Thanks Luke." smiled Rory. She rolled up her pajama legs and rubbed the lotion on her red bumpy skin.

Luke looked at the clock an hour later. Where was Lorelai? He looked at Rory who sleeping. Just then a beeping noise sounded through the room. Rory opened her eyes and hit the snooze button on her alarm.

"What was that for?" asked Luke.

"I need my medicine now. It helps mom and I remember."

"Oh-wheres your medicine?"

"On the kitchen table." Luke went to get the medicine. When he came back in the room, Rory was knelling on the bed.

"How much do you need?" he asked.

"I need one table spoon." Luke nodded and poured the red liquid into the spoon. He handed it to Rory. Rory gripped the spoon and gulped the medicine down. Luke cracked a smile when she made a face at the horrible taste.

"That bad?"

"Probably just as bad as mom's yellow potatoes." laughed Rory. Luke smiled.

"Luke?" asked Rory.

"Yeah?"

"Can you..read me 'To Kill a Mockingbird? I really need to get it done..."

Luke wondered why Rory couldn't read it herself, but there was no debating with a Gilmore girl, they always won.

"Sure." Luke spotted the book on the desk and sat in the chair once again. He cleared his troat and opened the book.

"When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow... " started Luke. Rory closed her eyes and laid down in bed.

Lorelai ran through the door thirty minutes later.

"Oh Luke, i'm so sorry..the problem was bigger then i thought." rambled Lorelai as she ran though the house. "When i was done with the delivery crisis, this guy.." Lorelai stopped as she entered her daughters room. Rory was sleeping, holding a wet washcloth up to her face and Luke was sleeping on the chair, a book spread across his chest. Lorelai smiled and walked over to Luke and tapped him.

"Luke.." she whispered.

"Emm.."

"Luke, i'm here now." Luke opened his eyes and jumped.

"Oh, sorry.."

"So, reading her a bedtime story?"

"She asked me too.."

"Its okay." smiled Lorelai. The two people left the room and started walking for the door.

"What's with the washcloth?" asked Lorelai as she opened the door.

"Keeping cool relieves you from itching."

"Really?"

"Yeah..and make sure she puts the calamine lotion on.."

"You brought calamine lotion?"

"You had some."

"I did..hmm. I wonder what else i got." Luke smiled.

"Okay, i gotta get going."

"Thanks so much Luke..sorry for the delay."

"It was no problem."

Lorelai smiled and Luke walked out the door. Lorelai walked back into her daughters room and saw her sitting up in bed.

"Wheres Luke?" she asked.

"He went home."

"Oh." Rory said a little upset. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Luke watch me all the time?"

"I think he's too busy with the diner.."

"I guess..but you can ask him right? I mean, he might be able too.."

"I guess..." said Lorelai.

"Okay..good. I'm gonna get some sleep...i'm still tired."

"Alright..night angel."

"Night mommy."

The next day, Luke walked down from his apartment, served the breakfast rush, cleaned up and got ready for the lunch rush and served Kirk once the afternoon lull came.

"Luke, this coffee is not decaffeinated." said Kirk.

"Like i care."

"Luke, you know i can't have regular coffee..mother says its stunts my growth and makes my teeth the color of bad cheese.."

Luke rolled his eyes. Just then the phone rang.

"Luke's."

"Luke..." said Lorelai. "Can you do me another favor?"

"What is it?"

"Rory wont eat anything...but your mashed potatoes."

"And you need more." stated Luke.

"Could you."

"I'll be over soon."

"Thanks Luke."

"Bye Lorelai." Luke hung up the phone and smiled.

"Those Gilmores." said Kirk. "They really grow on you."

"Yeah..they do." said Luke as he walked into the kitchen.

**Good? Bad? Tell me PLEASEEE**


End file.
